§1.1 Field of the Invention
My invention concerns wind generators, such as those used in offshore wind farms for example.
§1.2 Background Information
Wind power is important because it is an alternative, renewable energy source. Supplies of fossil fuels are running out and nuclear power leaves behind hazardous byproducts. Alternative (to fossil fuel) energy sources include, among others, solar farms and wind farms. Wind farms are most effective when there is a relatively constant and relatively strong wind. This has led to wind farms being located offshore, where winds tend to be stronger and more reliable.
Although alternative energy sources are increasingly popular, some are opposed to offshore wind farms because of possible negative potential impacts on the environment. For example, some have argued that offshore wind turbines might negatively impact marine life, might negatively impact migrating birds, might interfere with navigation for endangered and threatened species, might alter natural habits, might emit harmful electrical and/or magnetic fields, cause unwanted noise and ruin the natural visual beauty of the shore.
Although many of these impacts are speculative and unproven, I believe that offshore wind farms look ugly. Wind generators ruin the natural beauty of the horizon, where the sea meets the sky. Therefore, it would be helpful to reduce the visual impact of offshore wind farms. Doing so should increase their acceptance by the public.
One possible solution would be to simply move wind farms further offshore, perhaps beyond the horizon visible from land. However, moving the wind farms further offshore requires the power generated to be transmitted over greater distances. Unfortunately, this increases both costs and energy losses. Therefore, it would be helpful to reduce the visual impact of offshore wind farms without needing to locate them too far from land.